Drive Me Crazy
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: Harry's always had a dirty craving for something a little rough and controlling, but it isn't until Draco catches him turned on in class due to a potion mishap that he realizes how perverted he really is. Now Draco gets to do as he always pleased and torture the brunette until he's begging for it. How far will the crude games take them? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AT ALL


The echoing of the pot toppling over brought all the eyes in the class to Harry. He jumped back as the potion spilled across the table, but that didn't stop it from just grazing his hand. In the next second, Hermione had it back in the cauldron with a single spell. As everyone watched in surprise, half staring, half giggling, Harry hid his hand, wiping the liquid off on his robes as he shuddered in silence.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quickly. Working with potions such as this was too much of a risk of something going horribly wrong.

"Course. I-I'm fine." Harry said but he could already feel his hand tingling. He knew what this spell did when it was unstable. Just the smell of it could light up someone's senses with so much pleasure they would go crazy in minutes. And Harry had made direct skin contact.

The tingling now turned to a subtle burning sensation that quickly spread up his arm and through his chest like some sort of wildfire. He could feel his breathing getting shallower and his heart starting to race, but he refused to show it. The teacher had already started talking again, giving more instructions that all sounded like gibberish to him.

Hermione asked him for something, but Harry didn't hear her right. He handed her the wooden spoon like a fool and she said slowly, "Harry, I said the owl feather."

"Right. Sorry." Harry quickly helped her drop the ingredients into the pot with shaking hands, but just seeing the liquid sent him mind reeling.

The teachers voice faded from his ears and suddenly he wasn't in the classroom anymore. He was pinned on a bed with someone on top of him, utterly dominating him. Strong hands all over his naked body teasing his erection and making him moan as they rocked him with so much pleasure-

Harry almost gasped. He realized his eyes were closed and snapped them open. Even then the dirty images flooded his mind. They all related to the wet dreams he would have at night where he was trapped and unsatisfied and _begging _for it-Stop! Stop!

Harry tried to shake it off, but it was useless. There was a bulge in his pants that was starting to tent through the robe. His fingers itched, almost ached to grab it while there were thirty other kids in the room.

That's when Harry felt it. The eyes burning into the top of his head since he had it lowered. At first he thought it was the hallucinations, where he just pictured his dominator across the room, teasing him, waiting for him to beg for it nice and loud before pouncing. But this felt all too real. The shiver he only dreamed of rippled through him and his weak gaze darted up. Harry almost fell to the floor.

The deep grey eyes of Draco Malfoy were literally locked on him. Despite the potion boiling in front of him or the other Slytherin boys trying to talk to him, Draco's face was rock hard and almost emotionless as he stared at Harry. Just meeting his gaze was enough to make Harry want to hide for the rest of his life. The look on his face, such determination and boldness had told Harry that he had been watching him since the very beginning. Harry felt his crotch throb and he shuddered in silence. He must've made some sort of expression, eyes fluttered for a moment or even moved his lips in the most crude way because the second it happened Draco's eyes widened. Only for a moment, before he looked utterly frustrated as he stared at the brunette across the room. That's when Harry really did gasp.

He **knew**.

Before Harry knew it, there was wind in his face and someone was shouting at him. It was the teacher, he realized because he was bolting out the door. Somehow he found himself in the nearest supply closet full of books, cauldrons, and other necessities. He planted himself in the corner where there were no tools and hardly any light. He had to grab the small table that was beside him with a box of feathers on it.

He tried to breathe right, but he was already panting out of control. He had to take off his robe and tie because he felt like he was choking and it was too bloody hot in there. His whole body felt on fire. His hands were shaking, knees were going weak, and his crotch-

Bloody hell, he was already about to explode. Harry was almost afraid to touch himself. His head was spinning out of control from the potion and he couldn't even think properly.

Harry didn't know long he was standing there, but he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He tried to think of anything, homework, dementors, anything to get him to stop picturing someone helping him get off in the sexiest way. Yet, too soon he realized it was inevitable because he felt so horny, so desired to be touched that he could cry.

Suddenly his face hit the table. There was the warmth of another person behind him with a painfully strong grip pinning his right hand onto his back. The persons legs jammed Harry's into the table and he was trapped. He felt his hardened member being squished and he made a queer noise similar to a scream.

That's when the smooth as silk voice hissed at him like a seductive snake. "So you're a screamer? That's perfect."

Harry would've froze dead in his tracks if his body wasn't trembling so hard. Even if he was disoriented and horny, he still recognized that devilish voice. "M-Malfoy?" When he tried to sit up, pain shocked his shoulder and a second hand shoved him back down.

Then came the salacious whisper. "I'm going to make you _**scream**_**."**

Harry gasped as something hard rammed into his rear, sending him shocks of delight and images of someone rocking him as hard as physically possible-and in his current state of mind, that someone was Draco.

Harry wanted to argue somehow, to tell himself this was all an hallucination and get Draco off of him. Yet, the very curious hand on the back of his neck had too easily caught his attention. A single finger traced down his neck, giving him goose bumps everywhere Draco touched. His hand disappeared for a moment and Harry found it when it went sliding up under his shirt. The cold touch on his burning skin made him jump and his fingertips made him shiver when they ran over his sides.

The chuckle rang in Harry's ears. "That potion did a number on you, huh?" The cruel hand slowly snaked around his waist and Harry could feel it hovering over his boner. "Just how hard are you, Potter?"

Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't move, couldn't scream for help because that was embarrassing enough to kill him. Even if it wasn't his fault, Draco's hand felt all too delicious to push away.

He wanted to shout. Not in anger at the blonde for what he was doing, nor in ecstasy from his currently squished erection. But he wanted to shout in frustration at himself for wanting to rock his hips into the Slytherin's hand.

Harry tried to turn to look at the blonde, to maybe get away somehow, but he couldn't move two inches before the pain from his pinned arm made his shoulder threaten to pop out of its socket. "W-wait, Draco-"

"But you can't wait, can you?" His voice was dangerously low and when Harry felt his body warmth cover his back, he knew his lips were right behind his ear. "I can help you, Potter."

Harry shivered and his member twitched. Hot flashes of the blonde touching him, **riding** him as hard as a Slytherin would-and that thought alone was enough to drive him crazy- went through his hazy mind.

And Harry liked it.

"You want it, don't you?" Harry winced when his hand firmly grabbed his arse. Draco's voice was now hot and demanding in his ear. "Answer me, Potter. You want me to help you?" Harry opened his mouth, but all that came out was a horny cry from the fingers playfully rubbing dangerously close to his member. "I know you want it. That potion made you as horny as an animal. So tell me, Potter. Do you want my help?"

"No!" Harry cried quickly with a weak voice that was obvious for something dirty. As soon as he denied it, Draco slapped him hard on the rear. The brunette jumped and his voice wavered pathetically until the spanking stopped.

"Lying will get you punished. But…" Harry moaned hard when Draco's hand firmly grabbed the front of his pants, making both pain and pleasure jolt through him. "I think you wanna be punished."

Harry groaned as his fingers started to knead his crotch so painfully slow that he was beginning to bite his lower lip. He was trembling so hard that his free arm couldn't even grab the table for some kind of leverage. He heard his voice echo around the room and he knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it. Every inch of his skin was begging to be touched and Draco Malfoy had him pinned in a dark room, whispering in his ear as he groped him harder and faster.

"Say it, Potter. Say you want me inside you." Harry dug his face into table as his lungs burned from his cries. It was embarrassing and mortifying, but he couldn't respond. Draco continued, "You want my steaming cock deep inside your ass, huh? Say it-" his voice was suddenly so arousing that Harry felt his member leak when he finished with "-and I'll give it to you, _Harry_."

Harry gasped when his arm was released and the pain went away. Yet, Draco held his hips in place with his legs as his hands started traveling all over. Harry voluntarily lifted his chest for Draco when his hands went sliding under him. They touched him everywhere covering every inch of skin and stopping on his nipples. Even as he was stuck in place, he still squirmed around while Draco's long fingers gave his nipples a fierce pinch.

"Ahh!"

"Tell me, Harry."

"S-Stop!" Harry choked on a cry when he practically tried to tear his nipples off. "W-What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Draco repeated almost innocently. Harry knew he was in trouble when Draco completely pulled away. Suddenly, Draco's fingers were entangled in Harry's hair and ripped his head up so hard that the rest of his body was forced to follow. His knees were so weak that he would've fell if Draco's other hand hadn't have grabbed him by the crotch, letting Harry's weight press down into his hand as his body tried to give in.

Harry was looking at the blurry ceiling since he just realized he had lost his glasses. With the tight grip still pulling on his hair, he felt Draco's lips on his ear as he growled. "I want to fuck you. I want to throw you on my bed and rip off your clothes. I want you spreading yourself for me, all hot and sweaty, and begging me to fuck you until you pass out."

Harry jumped when Draco suddenly bit his ear so hard that if done any harder he probably would've drawn blood. Then he ran his tongue across it, leaving Harry wet and quivering. He was toying with him, and Harry wasn't stopping him.

"I would suck you for days, then make you suck me until you couldn't breathe. I'd start driving you crazy now and not stop till morning." The way Draco said all of this rushed in his ear sounded far more like a crude promise than a threat.

Draco squeezed him so hard with one hand, jerking his member around merely through his clothes, that Harry jumped and grabbed his hand in pain. Yet, with Draco's biting and hot whispers, he felt so good that tears built up in his eyes. Therefore, he unconsciously pushed the blonde's fingers lower until he grabbed his sac. As a result Draco instantly scooped him up tight enough to make him jump to the tip of his toes. Draco seemed to shiver himself when Harry moaned hard to the ceiling.

"Say it, Harry. I know you want it. Look, your about to explode." Harry almost whimpered when Draco released his crotch, letting the pleasure throb painfully at the tip. Draco gave his hair a tug, making Harry gasp and grab the collar of his robe. "I could leave you here. Just hold you down with my cock rubbing your arse, but not going inside. My hands touching you, but not letting you come. Do you want that, Harry? Or would you rather I fuck you until you can't see straight-"

"No," Harry heard himself gasp. He shut his eyes in protest, especially when Draco's hand returned to his crotch for emphasis. He knew he was lost in the lust because of the potion, but his body was reacting on it's own; squirming in Draco's hand, shivering against his waist as it threatened to do so much damage to his sense of control.

"Oh~" the blonde teased. "So you _don't_ want it?"

Harry flinched hard when Draco's hand disappeared again, causing his member to tighten excruciatingly in protest. "No!"

"So answer me, Harry." Draco asked fiercely this time as he slowly ran his hand down Harry's navel. "Do. You. Want. It."

"Yes! Yes!" Harry said and it wasn't until his voice echoed back at him that he realized he was shouting. He tried to find air then, feeling as out of breath as a fish out of water.

Draco's hand froze right above Harry's member, patiently deciding what to do next. Harry heard him laugh slightly and could picture the mocking smirk on the Slytherin's face. The tight grip on his hair lighted up slightly as it suddenly forced his head back down and to the side. Harry could only stare at Draco's lips with glazed over eyes and tears falling. Draco made his lips linger before Harry's so close that he felt his breath and could almost taste his lips on his own.

"I'll give it to you," Draco said in a hushed voice; no longer vicious, but still very dominating. "All of it. I'll keep those promises. Tonight. I'll tie you up, suck you, and fuck you all night. All you have to do...is just ask."

After a quick bite on his lips, he let Harry go. Harry literally collapsed onto the table in front of him, utterly dazed, strangely anxious, and painfully unsatisfied. His crotch throbbed with so much pain for relief that Harry let out a pathetic noise he was unsure of. He knew it was the potion's fault. He knew the only reason he was turned on so bad and imaging being tied up and fuck by Draco Malfoy as the greatest thing on Earth right now was because of today's accident in class.

But it was too damn _**good**_.

"Draco!" Harry cried, the first name feeling foreign on his tongue, and caught the blonde right at the door. When those snake like eyes met his, Harry felt his strength melt and he knew he was going to fall soon. He knew the blonde was playing dirty and _rough,_ and it was **wrong**.

But he wanted it so badly.

"P-Please.…"

For a moment, Draco only stared. It wasn't entirely the words he was looking for, but it was close enough for now. Especially when Harry's crotch was so hard and tight that he couldn't stand up straight.

So Draco turned back and charged at him. Even as Harry watched him, expecting both pain and pleasure coming that fast, he was still unprepared when the blonde pounced. He flipped Harry around and had him pinned against the wall. One arm was stuck between his body and Draco had the other held high above his head. Before Harry knew it, Draco's fingers were on bare skin. With his pants suddenly open, Draco wrapped his slender fingers around Harry's length and gave him a fierce tug. Harry threw his head back and shouted immediately where Draco was in his ear again.

"That's right. Scream for me, Harry Potter. Scream my name as you cum."

Even in his ear, Harry couldn't hear him right. His mind was too out of everything around him, too focused on Draco's hand that quickly pulled and pushed his member in every direction with no rhythm nor a pattern to drive Harry crazy.

And crazy he was. Harry had his eyes clenched shut and could hear himself shouting as he was about to explode. It was the harsh bite right behind his ear from the Slytherin that did it.

"Ah-AHHH!"

His gut burned like fresh coals and he moaned in relief so lewdly as the orgasm passed over him. Once it stopped just as fast as it started, Harry felt his body go as heavy as a dead weight and he was suddenly very tired. He gasped for breath and clung to the wall for support when Draco let him go.

"Gryffindor common room," his snake-like voice tickled the back of his neck as he spoke. "Come there tonight and I'll drive you crazy."

Harry was so dazed he didn't even hear the door shut. He felt his legs turn into nothing and he hit the ground. Kneeling with his pants almost to his knees, covered in own mess done by none other than Draco Malfoy...he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how his dreams were nothing compared to this. He couldn't believe he had lost control so easily from those lewd hands. But what he couldn't believe the most was that in a few hours he was going to do it again.

**Should he do it? I'm not sure! XD review plz and tell me what Harry and or Draco should do in this sexy situation. Excuse any mistakes plz and I'll update soon x)**


End file.
